Shadows
by Uber Spoonz
Summary: Shadows have no free will. They merely act as they are made to... right? When Dark Link is revived, he thinks he's going to live a normal life without any more killing. Destiny has other plans. Ch. 1 up!
1. Prologue

**Yes, yes, I'm _very_ bad, aren't I? Posting a whole new story when I still have so many others than need love. Buuuuuut... Someone once told me long ago that I should incorporate Dark Link as a regular character in my stories, and I've felt like writing about Dark Link. Most people see him as a cold, heartless shadow meant to kill Link. I decided to expand upon him. Maybe he _did_ have a heart. Maybe killing Link was his only option.**

**Well, the rest will become evident through the course of the prologue. Feel free to scold me at the end for miscellaneous reasons (such as not updating Age of Queens...).**

**Prologue**

_I was called forth from the shadows to serve a greater evil. My body was conjured from the corrupted part of the soul dwelling within the Hero of Time. To think such a great hero had so many dark thoughts to spawn his own evil twin. However, I'm getting off track._

_My existence was called forth to serve King Ganondorf, master of the entire kingdom. I was happy with that. After all, that's why I was created. A shadow has no independent will. It moves however it is made to move. That's what I always thought._

_I was placed in the Water Temple. Such a place… Ganondorf must not have trusted me to encase me in an underwater prison. I was given my own room, a chamber with mirror-like waters encompassing the floor and mist floating in the air. It seemed to have no limits, merely stretching outwards for all eternity. I explored the Water Temple. Ganondorf had also entrapped miscellaneous monsters inside. I was far more powerful than them, but I was still only considered a lesser demon, even if I _was_ tougher than Morpha._

_Ah, Morpha. She was the only intelligent company I had. She could listen to my words and, with her gelatinous composure, could take on any form. Whenever I asked for a word with her, she would become a beautiful young woman. I remember that form very well. It's eyes were scarlet and it had long hair that flowed and writhed as if it was submerged in water. I recall her so fondly because she was the only other being in the entire temple with whom I could have an intelligible conversation._

_She was a higher demon, her rank far exceeding my own, though I still wonder why Ganondorf deemed her as stronger than myself when I am clearly her superior. But we were both to be the Hero of Time's opponents._

_One day I was in Morpha's chamber talking about our theories of the outside world when we heard a crash. I gave her a partially concerned glance. The day of reckoning had come. The Hero of Time had entered the temple._

_I vowed to Morpha that I would defeat the Hero of Time. That way neither of us would die and we could be together for the rest of our lives. Morpha said she'd be waiting in her room. She asked me to come and see her as soon as my foe had been vanquished. I was confident. _Much_ too confident._

_I perched atop the lonely tree in my own chamber. My heart was racing with excitement. Not only would I finally earn the recognition of Ganondorf, but I'd finally be rid of that blasted Water Temple. And with Morpha nonetheless! The door slid open and the Hero of Time stepped through the arch. He was clothed in a Zora Tunic, enabling him to breathe underwater. That invalidated my initial plan to pounce on him and drown him in the water on the floor. I rested a hand on the hilt of my sword. I'd just have to take care of things the old fashioned way._

_The would-be hero walked forward cautiously and gazed up and down the branches of the tree. I had masked my visibility, so his eyes went right over me. He then turned around and started back towards the door. I took this opportunity to quietly crawl down. I revealed myself, but he was still pulling on the bars blocking the door. A blue light fluttering above him said something about the door being barred closed and that he'd have to find another way. I scoffed. His fairy was an idiot. That didn't say much in his favor._

_I was too cocky for my own good in those days._

_The Hero of Time turned around and gasped when he saw me standing in front of the tree, my arms folded and my sword resting against the tree trunk. He immediately readied his own weapon and charged at me. I dodged and took my blade in hand, resting my shield comfortably upon my arm._

_Our battle continued for what seemed like hours. The more I fought, the more I thought about my freedom. I eventually tipped the scales in my favor. A brazen smirk made its way to my lips. I was going to win. I was going to win and then see Morpha. And we'd never have to worry about the Water Temple again. We'd explore all of Hyrule together. I couldn't wait._

_The Hero of Time performed a back flip to avoid my attack. I stepped forward and slashed, but before my assault could make contact, my opponent revealed a massive hammer and pounded it against my blade. The sleek ebony snapped like a twig. It was then that fear set in. I was doomed. I'd never see Morpha again…_

_I took to flight, but was soon caught. Cornered, I braced myself as the hero's sword pieced my flesh, sinking deep into my body. I collapsed to my knees. A wave of coldness shuddered through me. I still have nightmares about that moment._

_I was still conscious enough to watch as my conqueror exited the room. Next he would go for Morpha… With that, my life was stolen from me._

_By whom?_

_Ganondorf._

_That's right. I would have lived if Ganondorf hadn't finished me off in that moment. I heard his voice saying that I was worthless. I could feel myself being pulled upwards. As I ascended to wherever it was I was headed, I questioned my own motives._

_I didn't really _want_ to kill the Hero of Time. I only wanted to escape the temple, to free myself and Morpha. If I hadn't been blinded by my own impudence, I might have thought to work together _with_ the hero to get all three of us out of the Water Temple. But it was too late. My beloved Morpha would be killed as well. Maybe Ganondorf would allow us to be together, if not for just one more moment. I wanted to apologize to her. I had broken my vow. My bitter, ignorant vow… If I could turn back time, I'd promise Morpha not to kill the Hero of Time, but merely to release us both from our imprisonment. And I'd keep that promise._

_As is stood, I was dead. I suddenly found myself standing in a field of infinite blackness, surrounded by radiant pinpoints of light. Was this… the sky? I'd never seen it before. It was more breathtakingly stupendous than I had ever imagined. I took a few cautious steps, expecting to fall down into the nothingness. When I didn't, I proceeded to walk in circles. Was I going to exist there forever? The view was glorious, yes, but I was alone. It was worse than my captivity in the Water Temple. At least then I had Morpha. Here, I was isolated._

_Just as the concept formed in my mind, there was a flash behind me. I turned abruptly and saw…_

_Morpha._

_She said that she too had been defeated by the Hero of Time. He was more than either of us could handle. But that didn't matter now. For now we were together once more._

_"Dark Link, do you not know where we are?" she inquired with an air of understanding. I shook my head._

_"We are in Limbo, where dead souls go before venturing to the Underworld. It won't be long before we are both swallowed up. Our spirits will be destroyed in the Underworld, and we will know longer exist as we are. We will no longer even recognize one another."_

_I protested at this, saying that I would know her wherever we went, no matter how much either of us had changed. She said that I was naïve and that it was this quality that she admired in me. She told me of a fable that if, in Limbo, you could manage to touch a star, you would be reborn. It was with that that we both took off towards one of the flickering stars. We didn't know how much longer it would be before we were taken to the Underworld, so we ran for all we were worth._

_One of the stars was getting brighter and larger as we raced in its direction. We were almost upon it as a vortex suddenly opened and, with unimaginable power, began sucking us back. I grabbed Morpha's hand and pressed onward, fighting back with everything I had. Closer, closer still… I reached out my hand, stretching. I pulled Morpha forward as well so she could also touch it._

_My fingertip grazed its surface, but simultaneously, Morpha's hand was torn from mine. However, it was too late. I was being absorbed into the star's light, and Morpha was being pulled back into the portal to the Underworld. I cried out to her, and she to me. The words she spoke cut me like a knife, even though they were as gentle as a mother's touch:_

_"Dark Link, you must forget what you were. Become someone new, someone who will fight for a good cause. Perhaps one day we will meet again, my love… Farewell…"_

_As I was completely enveloped in the brilliance of the star, I could feel tears upon my cheeks._

_I was a shadow… Just a shadow. And shadows have no independent will. But as I was bathed in light, I realized that I was no longer a shadow. I was my own person. I was…_

**Dun dun DUN! Kinda a cliffie, eh? A quiet cliffhanger. Very quiet. Not like "OMG WHAT'S GONNA HAPPEN". More like "huh... I wonder where this is going."**

**I've been busy... I gotta write fifteen poems like chop-chop for creative writing class by the twenty second, I have to write a one-hundred line epic poem by the end of the week for the same class, and... Actually, all my 'stress' is focused on that one class. And that one class isn't really stressful at all...**

**Well, here's my Valentine's present to you: the first chapter of brand-spankin-new fanfiction. As you can see, there's heavy hinting on Dark LinkxMorpha, but since Morpha's dead, it won't go out any further. Next chapter is where things start kickin' and the plot gets rolling.**

**This was posted because Zequistis told me to... XD Hope ya like it! Please review on the way out, mkay?**

**Oh, one more thing: I have a DeviantArt account! spoonzmeister(dot)deviantart(dot)com is my account. Look me up sometime, because that's where I'm going to post all my fanfiction art from now on instead of at my website.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Prologue was so popular I decided to go ahead and upload the first chapter. Well, it was pretty popular. Aside from the flame-like review Yuan gave me... Riiiiight, Yuan? Don't you feel bad now? You should. Myeh. Here's the first chapter.**

**Chapter 1: Kage**

"Look, nothing personal, but you're scaring the customers," the inn hostess whispered. Kage sighed and stood from the table, ascending the stairs to his room. He'd been receiving glares all morning and would rather sit in his room anyway. Besides, he needed to think.

When he had been absorbed into the light of the star, Kage upheld Morpha's final wish and became a new person. However, he would never forget. To give up his past would be to give up his memories of Morpha. So, to make sure he would hold onto her memory forever, he chose to call himself Kage, an ancient Shiekah word that meant 'shadow'.

Upon being reborn, Kage found that he didn't appear any different than he had. His hair was still sable, his skin still pale, and his eyes were still as crimson as blood. He was even wearing an identical black tunic, but his sword and shield were missing. Since he left behind his identity as 'Dark Link', Kage located a nearby town and purchased new clothes for himself. He now wore a red tunic beneath a silver breastplate with mahogany trousers. His boots were dark chestnut and he wore a similar glove on his left hand, the hand that bore the symbol of the Triforce of Courage. After all, he was Link's replica. He abandoned the hat altogether and went with that attire.

However, his scarlet eyes were unsettling. Many were disturbed or frightened. Kage was growing weary of the stares and whispers. He heaved a sigh and snatched his traveling bag off the bed. He began packing his few supplies into the leather sack. He was sick of enduring harsh words and harsher eyes. He'd go somewhere else, somewhere where the people weren't so judgmental.

The hostess seemed almost grateful as she checked Kage out of the inn. He slammed the door as he exited to make his discontent known. Taking a quick glance around Kakariko Village, he proceeded through the gate and into Hyrule Field. The plains were vast and empty, yet they held a sense of hope that revitalized Kage's spirit. There was a large structure in the distance that he had passed on several occasions but had never really taken the time to inspect. He chose that as his destination.

The sun was setting by the time he arrived, but Kage made it just before nightfall. He gazed at the sign hanging on the arch-like entrance. It read "Lon Lon Ranch". With a shrug the man continued onward. As he came nearer the corral, he heard someone singing. He veered off at the first house and entered there instead. Inside there was a hefty man seated amongst a trio of cuccos. He yawned and opened one eye to view Kage. When he had seen the visitor fully, he bolted upright, looking quite startled.

"Oh, I didn't hear you come in!" he chuckled nervously. "My name's Talon, and I'm the owner of this here ranch. What can I do you for?"

Kage noted the uneasiness in Talon's voice. "Is this a shop of some sort?" he inquired calmly, quietly, as to not further perturb his host.

"Uh, well, yeah! We got some great milk if yer interested!"

Kage tilted his head to a side. "May I please view a sample?" he asked politely.

Talon's hand was trembling as he tossed a bottle of milk to Kage. The red eyes were finally getting to him. "Th-that there's Lon Lon milk. It'll restore yer health with a single gulp. And there's two servings per bottle," he explained as he watched Kage turn the container over in his hands.

"I see," he said after a brief silence. "And for how many rupees do you ask in exchange for this intriguing beverage?"

"…S-seventy-five! Seventy-five rupees. No more, no less. It's a great deal, isn't it?" Talon informed, laughing loudly to mask his terror.

"Hm…" Kage reached into his pocket and drew out the single blue rupee he had acquired when he accidentally collided with a tree. He furrowed his brow. "Perhaps we could come to an agreement on these… extenuating circumstances?" he suggested, phrasing his query carefully.

The cry of a Wolfos came from off in the distance. The door swung open and a young woman with red hair entered, closing the door behind her. She uttered a stifled gasp when she saw they had company, but her expression soon smoothed over and a gentle smile claimed her lips.

"Oh, howdy, Malon. Yer dinner's on the table," Talon grinned at the new arrival. He then turned back to Kage, his expression grim. "Seventy-five rupees means seventy-five rupees. I'm not gonna settle for any less than my price!" he repeated venomously.

"Father!" Malon snapped. "You're charging seventy-five rupees for a single bottle! You only ever charged Link fifty! And his first bottle was free! You're being unfair!"

Kage jumped at the mention of his light half's name. However, in light of this new discovery, he turned his gaze upon Talon with a low flame glowing in his crimson eyes. Talon cowered backwards at this glare. "Malon, why are you taking _his_ side!" he whined.

"Father, give him the milk," the girl requested. Talon grumbled, then nodded at Kage to take the drink at no charge. The young man's eyes lost their fire and he smiled in thanks, heading for the door. Outside, he looked up at the heavens and sighed. "I can't go back to the inn… I don't have enough to stay again," he muttered to himself.

"Do you need somewhere to go?" inquired a voice. Kage whipped around, startled, and found the owner of the voice. It was Malon.

"Um… Yes, I suppose I do," he replied timidly. The girl giggled and took his hand, leading him towards the stable.

"You can sleep in the loft. Now, before you get all freaked about having to sleep in a stable with a bunch of cows and horses, let me tell you that it's really very comfortable up there. I sleep there every night," she informed. Kage was appalled at this.

"Your father forces you to sleep in the loft?" he assumed in disbelief. The air rang with Malon's laughter. "No, no, silly! I sleep there because I _like_ being with the animals!" Kage blushed at his mistake, winning more laughter from the redheaded ranch girl.

"You're blushing!" she giggled. "That's so cute!" Kage blinked, the light pink hue upon his face deepening to scarlet at his companion's words. Malon laughed again and opened the door to the stable, ushering in Kage. The dark-haired man entered, discreetly turning his face from the girl as he passed her.

Malon showed her guest the blankets and pillows. She lit a lantern and placed it between them as Kage prepared his makeshift bed. He couldn't help but notice when Malon released a wistful sigh. The girl smiled in apology when she noticed Kage's eyes upon her.

"I'm sorry for staring, but you just look so much like my friend," she explained, lowering her eyes to the floor. Kage narrowed his eyes in curiosity. "That Link fellow you mentioned to your father earlier?" he presumed. He mentally slapped himself for jumping to conclusions yet again. With his luck, Link would turn out to be Malon's brother, or worse: her son.

But luck was with Kage as Malon nodded her assent. "He came the ranch a long time ago when he was still just a little boy. That's when he first came for Lon Lon milk. After that, he visited every now and then. Soon he just seemed to vanish. His visits stopped altogether… for seven years. Then one day he appeared out of blue and rescued the ranch—and me—from Ganondorf's influence. I thought he was my shining knight, come at last, but I haven't seen him for months now, so I guess it wasn't meant to be after all."

"…I hope you get to see him again," Kage smiled, ignoring the treachery of his own words. Ganondorf would kill him _again_ if he had any clue as to what was going on.

Malon extinguished the lantern and pulled her blanket over herself. Kage sighed and braced himself against the wall. He looked through the crack between the boards of the roof at the stars. Just as he was falling asleep, he was startled awake again by a chiming noise behind him.

Kage turned abruptly and saw a tiny winged woman emanating dark purple light. She had her hands on her hips and a rather discontent expression on her face. Kage cocked his head to a side. _Is this a… fairy?_ he mused.

"Why are you staring?" the alleged fairy rebuked. Kage drew back slightly in shock. He had always thought fairies to be sweet, gentle creatures. This woman before him was no such thing. Kage blinked in expectancy.

The fairy heaved a sigh. "Look, I don't have time for a staring contest, pal. Just listen to what I have to say!

"Your name is Dark Link, the shadow clone of the Hero of Time. Don't say anything just yet, buddy. I'm not finished. Ganondorf summoned you to kill your light half, but you failed. When Morpha allowed you to come back to this world, your destiny was realized. Don't look at me like that! Everyone has a destiny, you know! Yours is to find your way to the Shadow World, where your essence was spawned from. You used to live there until Ganondorf found you and brought you to this world. When you cross the gap between dimensions, your memories are all lost, unless, that is, you have a certain item that you can only get in this dimension. You have to find that item and go to the Shadow World—Necrule, Hyrule's shadow opposite. Once you get their, your task will become quite clear. Oh, and my name is Raven. Now, any questions?"

Kage nodded. "Yes, um… What?" he inquired with a countenance of pure disbelief.

Raven sighed in frustration and smacked her forehead. "How did I ever get paired with this loser…?" she muttered.

**Okay, piece together the first word of thethis chapter and the last word of the last one. "I was... Kage." That's his name, yup.**

**Okay, I want some serious feedback on Necrule, 'cause it'll decide whether or not I continue this. Please, please, please give me your honest opinion, 'cause I don't want to write something people don't want to read. Honest opinions, nice, loooong reviews, that's what's gonna keep me writing, folks. With that, I must now away. Please review!**


End file.
